Ringer The Second Season
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened if Ringer got the second season it deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.**

After spending the weekend watching Ringer and being annoyed that there isn't a second season I decided to write my own. I know I really shouldn't start a new fanfiction with all the others I have going but I couldn't help it.

After a long conversation with Henry where he explains all about Siobhan and Bridget explains what she knows about what happened to Gemma and everything else that has happened in the past few months Bridget finally decides to leave the Butler home.

"Where are you going to go?" Henry asks curious.

"I don't know." Bridget tells him truthfully "But I do know one thing for sure, before I do anything I need to go to Andrew and tell him everything you just told me and everything I have found out in the last few months. He and Juliet need to be careful and he has two daughters that need a father." Bridget explains to Henry.

"Do you think she will hurt them?" Henry asks interested as he didn't even think about that.

"I used to think that Siobhan couldn't hurt anyone but now I know she can and she has and I can't help but wonder did I ever really know my sister. If she wants to come after me then fine I will take whatever she wants to throw at me but I will not let her hurt Juliet and Andrew." Bridget explains determination and confident clear in her voice portraying how serious she is about what she is saying.

Henry nods in understanding "How are you going to get to the Hamptons?"

"Solomon." Bridget say pulling out 'her' phone and dialling a number "Hey, it's Bridget, your outside, why? You waiting, I'll be right out."

"Goodbye Henry." Bridget tells him before walking out.

"Haven't you taken enough, now you have to take Henry two?" Bridget hears a voice identical to her own say and as she turns towards it she sees her sister that she has spent the last seven months thinking is dead.

"I didn't come here to steal Henry, I never wanted Henry, I came here for answers." Bridget tells Siobhan walking towards her.

"Why should I believe it? You've taken everything else." Siobhan asks angrily.

"Which is what you wanted wasn't it?" Bridget asks Siobhan, "You wanted me to take your life so I could get killed living it, well guess what Siobhan it didn't work, but what I did do is fix everything that you managed to ruin in your life." Bridget tells her.

"You don't fix lives you destroy them, I'm doing everyone a favour." Siobhan informs Bridget a coldness to her voice that Bridget has never heard before.

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asks confused.

"Goodbye Bridget." Siobhan tells her sister before pulling out a gun she has kept hidden and before Bridget has a chance to respond she fires three rounds.

Henry and Solomon both hear the shots. Henry runs out of the house and Solomon runs rushes out the car and the pair find Bridget laying on the ground bleeding and Siobhan standing over her.

"She deserved it." Siobhan tells pair not sounding the slightest bit sorry for her actions before running off, Solomon goes to chance her but Henry stops him.

"I can't stop this bleeding alone." Henry tells him applying pressure to her chest wound.

Solomon nods and puts one hand on her stomach wound and the other on the wound on her right leg as Henry calls for an ambulance.

"Solomon." The pair hears Bridget's quite voice say

"Hey." He responds

"I'm dying."

"No you're not the ambulance is coming, you're going to be ok Bridget." Solomon assures her.

"Tell Andrew and Juliet that I love them, and don't let her hurt them." Bridget requests.

"You can tell them yourself." Henry tells Bridget.

Suddenly Bridget stars coughing and Henry and Solomon exchange even more worried looks when she starts to cough up Blood.

"Promise me." Bridget requests between coughs "Promise me you won't let her hurt them."

"I promise."

And like waiting for that promise is all that is keeping her awake within seconds of hearing it Bridget loses consciousness.

"Their here." Henry informs Solomon.

Solomon turns and sees several paramedics running up towards them.

"What happened?" One of them asks.

"Her twin sister shot her." Henry tells them.

The paramedics exchange surprised looks but don't say anything "What's her name?"

"Bridget Kelly." Solomon answers knowing that it is safe for her to use her real name again.

"Her date of birth?"

"September 30th 1979." Henry answers.

"Let's get her to the hospital, NOW." The other paramedic tells him.

"Are you gentlemen riding with us?" One of the paramedics ask.

"Yes." Both men respond.

"Let's go."

Together the group make their way to the ambulance where they are rush lights and sirens to the nearest hospital. During the trip Henry tells Solomon everything that he told Bridget. Just as they arrive at the hospital they equipment mortaring Bridget starts to make sounds.

"She's coding." One of the paramedics say to the fairly young brown haired glasses wearing female doctor who opened the ambulance doors.

"GET HER TO TRAMA ONE." The doctor yells and another group of doctors come running.

"Is she going to ok?" Solomon asks the doctor who opened the ambulance doors.

"It's too early to tell, are you family?" The doctor asks.

"Not technically, but yes." Solomon tells the doctor.

"Does she have family?" The doctor asks.

"Her twin sister is the one who shot her." Henry informs the doctor.

"Does she have any other family?" The doctor not looking as surprised as Henry and Solomon would expect her to.

Henry and Solomon look at each other "Yes, but it's complicated." Solomon informs her.

"Get them here." The doctor tells the pair before running towards where Bridget was taken.

"Please, you have to tell me if she is going to be ok." Solomon begs something that he rearly does as he follows her.

"I won't know until I see the extent off her injuries, go to the waiting room around the hall and I'll give you an update when I know something." The doctor assure the pair.

"Thank you." Henry tells her and the pair walk around to the waiting room.

When they reach the waiting are they see the familiar form of FBI agent Victor Machado coming towards them "What the hell is going on? Why did Siobhan shot Bridget?" He asks confused.

"You explain, I'm going to call Andrew." Solomon tells Henry.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Henry asks hesitantly.

"He deserves to know, and I made a promise to Bridget one that I don't intend to break." Solomon explains before walking off.

"You might want to sit down for this." Henry tells Machado.

"I'm alright to stand just explain what the hell is going on." Machado requests.

"7 months ago when Siobhan and Bridget meet in the Hamptons Siobhan faked her death in the hopes that Bridget would take her place which she did because she knew someone was trying to kill her so she wanted Bridget to die in her place." Henry explains.

Machado is shocked and sits down on one of the chairs. "Explain everything." He requests.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Andrew and Juliet are in the Hamptons enjoying and early breakfast after neither off them felt like sleeping with Andrew's phone rings.

"Is that Bridget?" Juliet asks a hint of both hope and anger in her voice.

"No, it's Solomon." Andrew says confused answering the call. "Hello Solomon."

"Hallo Andrew." Solomon says trying to make his voice sounds normal but he is positive that it isn't coming off that way.

"Has something happened?" Andrew asks concerned.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Andrew asks worried all too clear in his voice.

"Daddy?" Juliet says concerned noticing the tone of voice.

"Well to start Siobhan is alive." Solomon informs Andrew.

"What? Bridget said she was dead." Andrew says confused.

"Up until a few hours ago that's what Bridget thought." Solomon tells Andrew before taking a deep breath and containing "Siobhan payed off the cop that was with Bridget the night she ran to scare her and get her to run to her. When they were in the Hamptons together Siobhan faked her death knowing that Bridget was desperate enough to take her place which is what she wanted because she knew someone was after her, she wanted Bridget to die in her place." Solomon explains.

Andrew is beyond shocked "Why would she do that? What would she set her own sister up to be killed?"

"That is a long story, one longer than the amount of time we have at the moment." Solomon tells Andrew.

"What happened?" Andrew asks once again as his daughter looks worriedly at him.

"Bodaway Macaw found out that Bridget is in New York." Solomon informs Andrew.

"No." Andrew says in a quiet voice "Is she alright? please tell me she's alright." Andrew begs.

"Daddy what happened? Is Bridget ok?" Juliet asks concerned.

"There was an attack at the apartment, but he didn't hurt Bridget and he was killed." Solomon tells Andrew hating that he has to give Andrew good news before telling him the awful news.

"After that I showed Bridget the proof I had found that showed Siobhan is alive." Solomon explains "After that she decided to confront the one person that she suspected knew that truth."

"Henry." Andrew guesses pure hatred in his voice.

"Henry." Solomon confirms. "He told Bridget everything about Siobhan's plan and everything she has done. Bridget left Henrys planning to come to the Hamptons to tell you everything she had found out."

"What happened?" Andrew asks feeling for what feels like the hundredth time knowing after everything he has heard for Solomon to be making this call instead of Bridget something must have happened.

"Siobhan confronted Bridget as she was leaving Henrys and the only people who know what was said between the pair of them is them, I only got out the car and raced towards them when I heard the gunshots, Siobhan shot Bridget three times." Solomon informs Andrew.

"No." Andrew says dropping the phone "No, NO, NO, NO." Andrew says breaking down and crying.

"DADDY? DADDY? What's wrong?" Juliet asks racing over to her father side "Daddy, what happened?" Juliet asks her father concerned worried about what happened and why he is reacting like he is, after noticing that she isn't getting a response she picks up the phone "Hallo." She says in a hesitant voice.

"Juliet, tell your father she's alive, she's in bad shape but she is alive." Solomon tells the teenager "Daddy, Solomon says she's alive, she is in bad shape but alive." Juliet tells her father tears coming to her eyes as she realises who they must be talking about.

"She's alive." Andrew says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Juliet says putting the phone on speaker.

"She's alive." Andrew asks.

"She is, but she's in bad shape she was shot once in the chest, once in the stomach and once in the leg, Siobhan is unfortunately a pretty good shot." Solomon explains.

Juliet gasps surprised that Siobhan was the one doing the shooting.

"Did the police get her?" Juliet asks.

"Not so far, Henry and I were more concerned with trying to help Bridget than chasing after Siobhan." Solomon informs the two.

"What hospital is she at?" Andrew asks knowing that he has to be there.

"Bellevue." Solomon answers.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours." Andrew informs him.

"I'm in the emergency department waiting room."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Andrew tells Solomon hanging up the phone.

"Daddy she can't die, she's the reason we're a family again." Juliet says to her father giving him a hug.

"I know." Andrew says sadly returning the hug, "Get your stuff." Andrew requests.

Juliet nods and runs off to get her stuff.

As his daughters footsteps go further away from him he can't help but think of his last word he said to her "You need to leave." And wonders if they will be the last words he will ever say to the women he loves.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

After hanging up with Andrew Solomon makes his way back to the waiting room where he sees that Henry and Machado having finished talking.

"How did he take it?" Henry asks seeing Solomon.

"Not well."

"That's not surprising his wife shot her sister who has been living with him for 7 months it's bound to mess anyone up." Machado.

"That's not what's messing him up." Solomon tells Machado who looks confused.

"Then what is?" He asks.

Henry and Solomon look at each other and both of them roll their eyes surprised that he doesn't understand "In the last seven months Siobhan's and Andrew's marriage has been better than It has ever been deep down Andrew new there was something different about the new Siobhan but he didn't say anything because he liked it, Andrew has fallen in love with Bridget and Bridget loves him two." Henry explains.

Machado is admittedly more surprised than he should be at the explanation as he has seen the pair together and has seen how much in love they are.

"Did you tell Andrew about the Babies?" Henry asks curious.

"No, I thought that and what Bridget said before she lost consciousness are two things that he deserves to be told in person." Solomon explains the realises something "The babies it's likely that Siobhan is going to come back for them."

"Already handled, security has been increased and there are a couple of undercover FBI agents there and at the moment there is no sign of Siobhan." Machado informs Solomon.

"Good." Solomon says releasing a sigh of relief.

The three men are quite for a couple of minutes until the doctor that Henry and Solomon recognize from earlier come towards her.

"How is she?" Solomon asks concerned.

"She is currently being rushed to surgery, in critical condition, her heart stopped when she arrived, we were able to revive her with difficulty but we are unsure if there was any brain damage, she is very very lucky to be in the condition she is in as if the bullet in her chest would have been less than an inch to its left there would have been nothing we could do, her stomach wound is also concerning so we want to get in there and repair the damage that is done, the wound in her leg nicked an artery that is why she was bleeding so much." She allows the men a few seconds to digest that information before saying "I've got to get in there I will give you updates throughout."

"Thank you." Solomon, Henry and Machado say before sitting back down waiting for two thing, news and Andrew.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

**AN:** I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and or added to alerts please continue to do so. Also I am approximately half way through the next chapter.

It has been two hours since Solomon, Henry and Machado talked to Bridget's doctor and for those two hours they have been sitting in the poorly lit, drab waiting room together waiting for news desperately hoping that it is good.

"How is she?" The three men suddenly hear Andrew's worried voice say as he and Juliet come rushing in through the double doors that lead out of the hospital.

Solomon, Henry and Machado look at each other trying to decide silently between themselves who should tell him. Solomon stands up and walks towards the worried father and his daughter "It's not looking good. She is in critical condition and according to the doctors very lucky to be alive. She has serious wounds in her chest, stomach and leg, and her heart stop beating when she arrived." Solomon explains calmly though with difficult as even after what he saw and experienced when he was in the army it is hard to think of a friend being so hurt.

Juliet gasps and throws her arm around her father hating and having difficulty believing that Bridget was so hurt when she was just talking to her a few hours ago.

"They were able to revive her and she is in surgery." Solomon finishes explaining.

Andrew nods not trusting his voice to speak as he leads Juliet over to the chairs "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks Henry angrily when he notices him.

"I'm just here to make sure that Bridget is ok." Henry says holding up his hands as if in surrender "But there is something you need to know about Siobhan."

"Unless it is to tell me that the police have caught her then I honestly don't care about anything to do with Siobhan at the moment." Andrew informs Henry still sounding angry as even though Siobhan is his wife after everything that has happened he doesn't want to think about her at the moment, as all he can think about is Bridget. All he can do is wonder if she will be ok and whether they will have an opportunity to talk about everything.

"You will care about this." Henry assures "As you know before Siobhan set Bridget up to take her place she became pregnant, a few days ago she gave birth to twin girls and I got a paternity test done, they're not mine." Henry explains.

"You think they're mine." Andrew responds in shock as out of everything that Henry could have possibly told him he didn't expect that.

"Yes."

Andrew leans back against the uncomfortable red armchairs and sits in shock for a couple of minutes before realising something "Siobhan shot Bridget, she is most likely gone by now, what happened to the twins?" he asks concerned quickly sitting up.

"They're still in the hospital, and I have increased Security and put undercover FBI agents around." Machado explains.

"I'll get a DNA test see if they are mine." Andrew tells everyone as he needs to know if they are his daughters, if they are then he wants to be a father to them "Why are you here?" He asks Machado but instead of his tone being angry it's curious and he hopes that he isn't here because Bridget is in trouble.

"When it was reported that Bridget Kelly was shot by her sister I was called. I came here to get some answers."

"I think we would all like those, what happened?" Andrew asks Solomon and Henry in a demanding tone of voice hoping that they have the answers he desperately wants.

"Bridget showed up at my house and I called her Siobhan but she said that she was Bridget but I already knew that, I told her I did. We talked and I explained what Siobhan's plan was and told Bridget what Siobhan had told me. Bridget told me everything she knew. I'm not sure how long we talked when we finished talking she was leaving and going to the Hamptons to tell you everything she had found out. She told me that she would take what every Siobhan wanted to throw at her but she would not let anything happen to you and Juliet and she left. The next thing I knew I heard three shots and I raced out side to find Bridget laying on the ground bleeding and Siobhan standing over her with a gun." Henry explains shivering at the reminder of the sight that greeted his eyes when he came out of his house as it is a sight that he is positive he will never forget.

"I was about to chase after Siobhan when Henry pointed it out to me that he couldn't stop the bleeding on his own, that he needed my help to try and save Bridget." Solomon adds.

"She must have been so scared, in so much pain, was she awake? Did she say anything?" Juliet asks through her tears, very worried about Bridget as despite what it looked like to most she has gotten close to her over the last few months she really does like Bridget, which is part of the reason she reacted so strongly when Bridget told her the truth, she felt betrayed.

Henry and Solomon look at each other neither sure if they should tell them everything that Bridget said or just part of it "She did." Solomon confirms "She said that she was dying."

Juliet gasps and starts to cry again as Andrew reaches over the arm rest and put his arm around his daughter hating that she is in that much pain as he himself doesn't display any of what he is feeling.

"And she wanted me to promise her that I wouldn't let Siobhan hurt either of you that I would protect you." Solomon explains determination in his voice as he will do everything in his power no matter the cost to keep that promise.

"Really?" Juliet asks once again through her tears.

"Really." Henry confirms with a half-smile.

"But most importantly she wanted us to tell both of you that she loves you." Solomon tells them in a quiet voice.

Neither Andrew or Juliet say anything both being in too much shock after the latest revolution. Andrew pulls his daughter in closer to him, wanting to feel her close to him, as his mind flashes back to when Bridget revealed the truth. He can't help but wonder if he handed that situation differently would they be here right now? Would Bridget be fighting for her life?

"Why did she do it? Why did Siobhan set Bridget to be killed? why did she try to kill her herself?" Juliet asks angrily and confused a couple of minutes later not understanding Siobhan's actions. Henry and Solomon look at each other and realises that Andrew must have told Juliet what he knew.

"Siobhan blames Bridget for the death of her son." Solomon tells them simply.

"Siobhan and a son." Andrew and Juliet say shocked both of them surprised by the news and curious about what happened to him and why they never knew. Andrew is even more shocked than his daughter and is hurt that there is yet another thing that Siobhan never told him.

Solomon and Henry nod "His name was Sean."

"What happened to him?" Juliet asks interested causing Andrew to be drawn out of his thoughts of wondering why he never knew.

"He died a year before you started dating." Solomon explains looking at Andrew. "Siobhan's ex left when she was pregnant with him and came back when he was 18 months old waiting to be a part of his life but Siobhan wouldn't let him."

"From the little Siobhan told me and what Solomon has said that Bridget and Malcolm have told him because she was working so much Bridget was more off a mother to Sean that Siobhan." Henry informs the father and his daughter.

"I don't understand, if they were so close why does Siobhan want Bridget dead? And why does she blame her for what happened to Sean?" Juliet asks confused.

"We're getting to that." Henry tells her.

"One night when Bridget was watching Sean, Siobhan's ex showed up saying he had free tickets to the fair and wanted to take Sean because it was the last night that it was in town, he managed to convince Bridget that Siobhan would never know so the three of them went to the fair. Dylan, Siobhan's ex was driving them home when as they were crossing an intersection a car came out of nowhere and hit them, the driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. Sean died in the crash and Bridget was hurt." Solomon finishes explain.

"I never knew." Andrew says quietly not being able to imagine how hard that was for both of the sisters but knowing that it does explain a lot like why Siobhan was so against having kids.

"It sounds like an accident why did Siobhan blame Bridget?" Juliet asks a couple of minutes later confused about why Siobhan blamed Bridget for what sounds like an accident.

"Because in Siobhan's mind, if Bridget didn't go against what she wanted and let Dylan take Sean then her son would still be alive. From what I have found out Siobhan didn't even let Bridget attend the funeral she never forgave Bridget." Henry explains.

"And Bridget never forgave herself." Solomon informs everyone who turns to look at him "From what Malcolm told me, Sean's death and Siobhan cutting her out of her life is what lead Bridget down her dark path. Before his death she was a drinker but after she had nothing anymore, nobody so she didn't care about herself and she turned to drugs."

Juliet and Andrew sit in shock about everything that they have just found out. Andrew not being able to help but wonder if he even knew his wife at all realising that so much about her life he only knows because Bridget told him when she was pretending to be her sister. He wonders if Siobhan never set up Bridget to take his place would he know all this. Would they still be together? All these thoughts and many more race through his mind though there is one thing he is sure of if Bridget never took Siobhan's place then he wouldn't be as happy as he has been the last few months.

"That's her doctor." Henry informs Andrew and Juliet as the doctor from earlier comes towards them.

"How is she?" Andrew asks as soon as she is in hearing range desperately wanting to know if Bridget is ok.

"I'm sorry but you are?" The doctor asks confused.

"Their her family." Solomon says before anyone else has a chance to.

The doctor nods as Juliet sends him a grateful smile "She is still in critical condition and the surgery is still in process, we are attempting to repair the damage done by the bullets but it is quite extensive, and it may be hours before we know any more." The doctor explains.

"That's all you know?" Andrew asks anger clear in his voice "You have been operating for hours, don't you know anything?" he asks angrily shocked that after all this time they don't know anymore.

"Daddy." Juliet says to her father in a warning and concerned tone of voice.

"I understand that you are worried Sir, but considering the condition that she was when she was brought in it is a miracle that Miss Kelly is alive. Until all the damage has been repaired we won't know what her condition is, now if you excuse me I really have to get back." The doctor says walking away.

"Daddy, was she saying that she doesn't expect Bridget to live?" Juliet asks her father in a broken voice.

Andrew looks like he didn't hear his daughter he is just looking at the door where the doctor went through with a silent tears running down his face as he has reach the same conclusion that his daughter has, they don't have high hopes for Bridget's survival. Henry, Machado and Solomon look at each other realising that Juliet needs an answer and her father is in no shape to give them to her.

Machado walks over to Juliet and stands in front of her looking her straight in the eyes. "What the doctor was saying that Bridget has a long difficult fight on her hands but Bridget is a fighter and she is strong, we've just got to sit and wait and hope that she is strong enough to make it through this." Machado explains.

Juliet nods in understanding and makes her way back to the end chair in the row against the wall leaving her father standing in the middle of the waiting room.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

About an hour later a nurse comes into the waiting room and goes over and talks to Machado and Henry. After a couple of minutes Machado walks over to Andrew who has returned to sitting next to his daughter and who's mind starts to run thought what he could have said to Bridget how different he could have handled the situation. Even though he is angry about how long she has kept the secret he realised that he does love her and can't bear that she is fighting for her life thanks to his wife.

"There is a nurse here who has been looking after the twins since they have been born she's here to take a mouth swab of yours to see if you're the father, would you be willing?" Machado asks Andrew.

Andrew doesn't answer for a couple of minutes to lost in his own thoughts until Juliet talks "Daddy if they are yours then we can take them home, it means they have family besides a psychotic Mother."

"I'll do the test." Andrew says without hesitation.

"I'm glad, Jackie." Machado says and the nurse walks over.

"It's just a simple mouth swab Mr Martin." The nurse informs Andrew.

Andrew nods and opens his mouth and the nurse takes a swab "The results will be back in 72 hours." Jackie informs Andrew before walking off.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Another hour passes without an update. During that time Henry informs everyone that he has to go home and get ready to spend some time with his kids.

"Juliet maybe you should go back to the apartment get some rest, I'll be sure to call you when she is out of surgery." Andrew suggests to his daughter seeing her close her eyes for a while and sift position in her chair so that she is more laying down than sitting down.

"I can take her home if that's what you want." Solomon offers.

"I'm not going home I'm staying." Juliet tells her father in a stubborn tone of voice.

Andrew nods and decides not to argue with his daughter as he just doesn't have it in him in.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Finally almost 4 hours later the Doctor comes out once more to meet them.

"How is she?" Andrew asks wanting it desperately to be good news.

"We were able to complete the surgery and remove all the bullet fragments and repair all the damage that they done, but she is still in critical condition and is being moved to intensive care. She has a long recover ahead of her, and we are unsure if she suffered from any brain damage when her heart stopped beating." The doctor explains.

"What does all that mean?" Juliet asks in a hesitant tone of voice.

"It means that Miss Kelly."

"Bridget." Juliet corrects before she has a chance to stop herself as that's the name she has been repeating over and over in her head for the last hour as she doesn't want to accidently call Bridget Siobhan when she sees her.

"Bridget, Bridget is doing better than anyone could expect at the moment but she still has a long way to go." The doctor explains.

"Can we see her?" Andrew asks wanting to see her for himself.

"Of course, but only two at a time."

"Go, we'll be here." Solomon tells Andrew and Juliet.

As Andrew and Juliet follow the doctor to Bridget's room Machado pulls out his phone "I'm putting a protective detail on Bridget's room in case Siobhan try's again."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Juliet and Andrew follow the doctor to Bridget's room.

"Prepare yourself when you see her she has a lot of tubes and wires coming off and out of her, it may be shocking." The doctor says before opening the door to a standard private ICE room where they see Bridget laying on her back in the bed with like the doctor warned them a shocking amount of tubes and wires coming out and off of her.

"She looks like she is sleeping." Juliet says walking over to Bridget's side as Andrew stands in the door way shocked at the sight before him.

"That's what she is, sleeping." The doctor tells them.

"Will she wake up?" Juliet quietly not sure if she wants to hear the answer or not.

"All the signs are positive so far which is good, all we can do is wait it is up to Bridget now." The doctor tells them "I'll leave you alone."

"I'm so so sorry for what I said, I love you Bridget come back to us." Juliet says to Bridget so quietly that Andrew doesn't even hear as even though she is angry about and feels betrayed for the secret that Bridget kept her love and concern for her overrides that.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Juliet asks concerned when she realises that he father hasn't come up to Bridget.

"I knew she was hurt bad but I didn't expect to see so many tubes and wires even after the doctor warned us I didn't expect there to be so many." Andrew explains to his daughter.

Juliet walks over to her father and stands next to him and Andrew puts an arm around his daughter as she says "It's still her under all that. I know you want to go over to her. In the last seven months you have been happier than I have ever seen you. I know you love her Daddy, go over there and tell her I don't know if she can hear us but if she can it may just help her to come back to us."

"It's my fault she's like this." Andrew tells his daughter revealing the truth of how he is feeling.

"No Daddy, how is it your fault?" Juliet asks her father confused.

"If I didn't get so mad and kick her out and leave to go to the Hamptons then I would have been there when Solomon bought the proof that Siobhan is alive. I would have gone with her to Henrys and I could have stopped Siobhan from shooting her." Andrew explains.

"You don't know that Daddy. If you were there Siobhan may have just shot both of you and then I would be waiting in the ICE for both of my parents to wake up or worse." Juliet tells her father giving him a hug.

"Both your parents?" Andrew asks surprised as he pulls away from his daughter not sure if he heard right

"In the last seven months Bridget has been more of a mother to me than Mom and Siobhan have been during my whole life. That's why it hurt so much that she didn't tell me who she was sooner." Juliet explains walking back over to Bridget and pulling a chair over where she sits down on Bridget's left side and grabs her hand.

After gathering some courage Andrew walks over and leans down pushing her hair off her forehead and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "I love you." He whispers in her ear before like his daughter he pulls a chair over and sits down next to her.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

'I love you." Bridget hears a voice say she looks around her but doesn't see anyone who could say that. All she sees is a room that looks identical from the colour of the walls to the masking tape line down the middle to the one her and Siobhan used to share many years ago.

"Hey Bridge." A voice says and she turns to see Malcolm standing at the entrance to the room.

"What happened?" She asks confused looking around.

"You don't remember?" Malcolm asks interested.

"Malcolm, am I dead?" Bridget asks as the memory of the shooting comes back to her.

"No, but you could be." Malcolm tells her.

"Are you?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yes." He answers sadly.

Bridget looks sadly at the man who is so important to her who she owes so much and breaks down in tears.

"It's alright Bridge." Malcolm tells her walking over and giving her a hug.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" Bridget asks confused once she has stopped crying.

"I'm here to show you something." He tells her letting go off her and walking over to look out the window.

"Show me what?" Bridget asks taking a step towards him.

"Show you why you have to live, why you have to fight harder than you have ever fought for anything in your life." Malcolm explains.

"Huh." Bridget responds in shock.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
